New life
by VioletPG
Summary: It's been 3 years since THB. Lucy left but came back. Lockwood now has a daughter and George finds his love. The Problem is still a problem. How will the changed agency cope?


Life's changing again.

It always is.

One minute your a 16 year old, ghost-hunter, in a small yet awesome agency with two guys who might as well be my brothers. Your not ugly but not really pretty, amazing Listening and Touch.

Next, your 19 years old. The Problem is coming to an end, life is returning to what it was over 50 years ago. Still an agency, but more like some police than Ghost-Hunters. One boy is still brotherly like yet still annoying yet grown some looks. The other, looks amazing. Everything perfect and fits everything. One has a girlfriend, the other a wife.

Me? I'm married AND pregnant with a baby girl, my looks have improved, body shape has evened out though I think my chest is too large. Probably from being 8 Months Pregnant.

I can still fight, though my wonderful husband tells me not to.

Who is my husband? I hear you ask.

Who else? Anthony Lockwood.

* * *

People find it ridiculous that we're married at 19.

'You have a whole life to live.'

'There a plenty more fish in the sea.' bla bla bla.

No. When Lockwood came up with the most beautiful setting to tell me his love for me, that's when I knew he was the one.

We still live in the house of his parents, George too.

George looks a lot better than my interview 4 years ago. He's quite slimmer, hair is like an messed up emo, glasses over the brightest eyes I've ever seen.

He can barely keep a girlfriend for more than a week, poor guy.

The saying, Life's too short? Well for George, it actually is...

Why? He has an illness that can't spread to others, incurable since it's a new one. It attacks his insides slowly before attacking his out, slowly eating him away like acid. He has 4 years Max left... That's it...

Of course we don't want him to die. but George is starting to get lung failure a lot more than he used to.

* * *

3 weeks went by, I woke up to a sharp pain in my stomach.

I bolt straight up clutching stomach, slowly but painfully, water came out of me. I started to pant.

'Lockwood!' I shout, he woke up immediately, looked at his wife and puts his warm arm around her.

'Lucy? What's wrong?' He asked, Clutching pains go through my stomach and in between my legs.

'Gah!' I've been ghost touched, stabbed, cut. But this was the worst pain ever.

Lockwood got out of bed and put some clothes on, and a nighty over my cold, naked body, not fully. I still had my panties on.

A blonde guy opened the door and stared at us. 'Some people are trying to sleep..' He said yawning.

'George, phone a cab or something, she's going through labour!' George didn't stay long.

My love kept trying to keep me calm, like most things, I go though something fast. So when we got to the hospital, I knew I was on the brink of giving birth.

I wasn't wrong.

As soon as I got into the room, the doctors and nurses were getting ready for birth.

5 Minuets of pain later, our little baby was born.

So cute, fragile, sweet. She lays in my arms as she breast feeds, which feels quite weird...

She had little stands dark brown hair, like both of us. Like all babies she has bright, sky blue eyes, that sparkle in the ghost-lamp light. No doubt she will have brown eyes.

After she finished feeding, I gently passed her to Lockwood. George, who just walked in with a BUNCH of food. No doubt he won't share.

The little baby started to cry until her daddy started to gently wind her. George looked at her with a smile on his face. I never saw him that happy. He was a lot more happier once we trusted (I really needed convincing) him, and we passed him the crying baby.

Once she fell in George's arms, she fell silent and started to make cute little moaning sounds.

Tears started to fall down my warm cheeks, down to my chin, and fell onto my cold chest. Both boys looked at me and stood either side to me, Lockwood left, George right.

'What's the matter, Lucy?' George asked, Lockwood's warm, soft hand wiped my eyes.

His hands were bigger than mine, his palm was a little rough from the swords and guns we have held but still a touch of softness. His fingers and back of hand are the softest. Although his skin was pale, it was the same shade as mine.

'I-I'm just so happy,' more happy tears fell down my face which Lockwood kept wiping away, 'my dream has become true. To have a family...

'What's her name?' George asked, I looked at Lockwood and he looked at me. He whispered a name, softly in my ear which I nod to. He used the same whisper voice when he's romantic with me.

I lied down on the bed, giving birth drains you all right. The pain was still lingering but it was slowly fading- which is good.

I do miss the feeling of being pregnant though, your baby inside you, the nice feel of it kicking you was so nice to feel I won't miss vomiting every morning.

Lockwood smiled at his best friend, he went to him and kissed the baby's small forehead.

'George, meet our new baby girl, Jessica Joan Lockwood.'

That's when my exhaustion got the best of me, I feel fast asleep on the cold bed, in a hospital green nighty.


End file.
